No title yet
by Jadenman
Summary: New story Naruto/harem Sasuke/sakura and other couples ch 1 Minato seals Kyuubi in naruto 7-8 yrs after the orgin series started same way smart naruto sasuke not a big prick i will have the second chapter up soon.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

In the village hidden in the leaves Minato Namikaze, also known as the forth hokage, was pacing. The reason he is pacing is Kyuubi, or the nine-tailed demon was going to attack the village in a few hours. He needed to protect the village or else his wife, Kushina Namikaze, could die. His wife was pregnant with their son, Naruto they decided to name him. Yondaime, another name for himself which means fourth hokage, was waiting with his wife for their son; Kushina just gave birth to him. When they got Naruto, the blue-eyed child, an ANBU with a dog masked (A/n: you know who this is) came into the room with dire news.

"Fourth hokage the nine-tailed demon has started attacking the village right outside the forest." The ANBU said. His name was Kakashi Hatake.

Minato nodded his head in an okay. He thought about certain things about demons. _'Demons can't die so she _(A/n: yes the Kyuubi is a girl in this) _would have to seal in a blood relative to the person sealing her. Since I'm doing the sealing that means it has to be either Kushina or Naruto but since a baby's chakra coil is more mess-up than an adults is has to Naruto. I'm sorry Naruto.' _He then looked down in his arms to see a smiling and happy Naruto looking up at him. He sighed in sadness. His wife looked at Naruto and she started crying about what will happen to her son. He held his wife with his son in the middle of them. He then looked up to Inu, or Kakashi, and said.

"Get the seals ready, we need to be ready for anything" Inu nodded.

At this time he said goodbye to his wife, then went over to the hokage tower to look over the whole village at the far end he could see Kyuubi. He then went to get the third hokage. He saw him in less than two minutes.

"Sarutobi I have to face the nine tailed demon and I have to seal it into my only son. When I die will you look over him by adopting him when Kushina dies?" Minato says.

"Yes I will my old fiend" Sarutobi said. Then Minato left to go fight the Kyuubi. He went through the hand seals for summoning jutsu.

"Summoning jutsu Great chief Toad Gamabunta" he yelled.

In a giant poof of white and a giant toad with a pipe in his mouth, a katana on his side and a big jacket came out with the fourth hokage on his head.

"Yondaime where am I" he then looked up to see Kyuubi "I see we have to the demon" after getting a nod from Minato, he started running at her. They got her trapped in a hand on hand combat.

"Kyuubi why are you attacking the village, you are supposed to protect it not destroy it." Minato yelled at Kyuubi.

She responded in a harsh voice, "An Uchiha, named Madara, put a genjutsu on me. The genjutsu put me into a dream state that made me see my family gets killed. Please seal me so I don't do any more damage to your village."

The Yondaime nodded and started saying "Snake, Boar, Sheep, Rabbit, Dog, Rat, Bird, Horse, Snake Sealing Jutsu Reaper Death Seal." When he finishes the jutsu he touches Kyuubi on the head and thinks of Naruto. He then looked behind him he saw the outline of the reaper. He then finally sealed Kyuubi into Naruto which he was still at the hospital, hopefully.

The reaper got ready to take Minato's soul but Minato had another idea. "Reaper could I have a few minutes to say good bye to my family" he didn't think it would work but the reaper nodded yes.

Minato left to go see his son and wife one last time at the hospital. When he got there he only saw Sarutobi holding Naruto, which they were crying for different reasons. "Sarutobi where is Kushina" This only got more tears from him.

When he finally calmed down and Naruto was asleep he told him "Minato, Kushina died, after you left o energy, chakra, and oxygen loss." Minato cried at that.

_A few minutes later_

"Sarutobi I can understand the energy and chakra loss but oxygen loss?" Minato asked the third hokage.

"Well I don't know what happened but when I got here all I saw was Naruto on the bed and Kushina on the floor; someone must have choked her to death. Also when I was here there was a chakra signature that felt like snakes. Which means Orochimaru choked her." Again Minato bursts into tears. He calmed down a minute later angry, then he though o something.

"Sarutobi when Naruto is age eighteen could you tell him about me and Kushina and about our clans doujutsu . Also could you keep Naruto's last name as Uzumaki." Minato asked him. Sarutobi nodded in a yes.

"I will my friend and I will also adopt him as my own son but keep his mother's last name as his own."

"Okay reaper, I'm ready, it's time to see my wife again." Minato said then finally gave Naruto a hug. He felt his energy getting sucked away and then he saw a bright light. He was met up with his wife once again in heaven.

In the real world Sarutobi caught Minato when he fell. He knew what he did so tomorrow would be the funeral of the forth hokage. Then he thought about all the paper work he would have to do. He sighed and then thought how Minato did all of it in a few hours.

"Wait you forgot how you finish all the paper work in less than a few hours." Sarutobi said.

_The Next day._

Today was the funeral for Minato and Kushina Namikaze and to show their son.

"Today we are to honor Minato and Kushina Namikaze for their death" Everyone went silent for five minutes. "But we are here to show gratitude for the savor that sealed the demon in his son." There were screams of kill the child or lock it away. "First off the Kyuubi was the great protector for the lea village until one person, not to name anyone put a genjutsu on the demon." The cries stopped. "Second please do not tell the next generation about this." Everyone nodded although not everyone would be nice to him.

A/N: Hello everyone I hope this story will spark your interest tell me if you like it. The couples will be Sasuke/Sakura, Naruto/harem probably three to four girls starting off with Hinata and Female Haku Also I need a name for this story. The story will be the same but fast forward about 8 years since the rating will go up for lemons. Some things about the characters first Sasuke will not be a prick. Second Sasuke's family will not die. Third, Naruto and Sasuke will be very good friends. Fourth, Naruto will not be stupid but he will still be on the same team as Sasuke and Sakura. Clan Restoration act will be placed on Naruto because he is the last member of two clans. One last thing there will only be one D mission then the C mission so this is the story so far.

_**Key:**_

_Italic_- thoughts

**Bold**- Demon talking

""- Jutsu

_**Bold Italics-**_ Demon thinking (mostly Kyuubi)

"Talking"-people talking


	2. Becoming Genin

**18 Years later/Genin part 1**

Naruto Uzumaki, age eighteen, son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, although he doesn't know yet, also the student of ___Zabuza Momoch_i, was walking towards the ninja academy. In the academy he was the dead last, he didn't care though, he was smart but he didn't show it. He was smart, but only two people knew, Sasuke Uchiha and Sarutobi, because he got taught by the third hokage, also known as old man to Naruto. To Naruto nothing really mattered because he had really good friends.

Speaking of his friends, his best friend Sasuke Uchiha was a really good friend. He always wore blue shirt and cargo pants. The shirt had his family's clan symbol on it.

**As Naruto got closer to the academy he saw his main group of friends. Near the swing he saw Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno, both boyfriend and girlfriend, near the tree he saw Chouji Akamichi, and under the tree he saw Shikamaru Nara and Ino Yamanaka, up in the tree Shino ****Aburame and Kiba Inuzuka sleeping before class. Finally he saw the last person at the gate, Hinata Hyuga, the one person he likes so far, waiting for him. He looked at Sasuke a gain and formed a smirk on his mouth. He was already planning a prank on Sasuke before class.** **Summoning his prank equipment, a skill he learned from the third hokage, he set up. It was a pie launcher. He put a pie on it. While this was going on everyone except Sasuke and Sakura were watching him set up. When he was done he yelled.** "**Hey Sasuke what's up" said boy looked up and saw Naruto's contraption and tried to escape except he was held by a Shadow possession jutsu thanks to Shikamaru. Naruto activated the contraption and the pie hit Sasuke. Shikamaru's shadow retracted and Naruto walked into the courtyard with Hinata following him. He blushed on the inside he always liked her but never showed it. The bell then rang meaning class was going to start. Everyone got up, while some woke up, and headed inside.** Naruto POV _**Today was the graduation to Genin and boy am I happy. Hmm by tomorrow I'll be a Genin might as well drop my mask by then and tell Hinata my feelings and go on a date with Hinata.**_ **As I was thinking this I was getting inside the classroom. I sat down near Sasuke on my left and Sakura on my right. Our test for Genin was to clone ourselves. Iruka came about five minutes later.** "**Hello class today is the graduation test to make Genin. You will have to make clones of yourself. When I call your name go through that door to take the exam." Iruka said while pointing at the door. When he said cloning I put on a disgusting face when everyone looked at me because they know I hate that jutsu which I do but I still can do it. **_**Well tomorrow they will see that the dead last they will see the real me **_**though Naruto.** **At this time Iruka went down the list, I tuned him out getting my chakra. When I heard Sasuke's name I was listening to Iruka. Everyone but me and Sasuke has a headband. Sasuke came out with Iruka and a head band.** "**Naruto Uzumaki" Iruka said. I walked down and entered the door I saw the teachers giving the exam; Iruka Sensei and Mizuki Sensei. One thought was in my head at the time **_**Crap**_**. ** "**Hello sensei" I told them.** "**Hello Naruto I hope you are ready for this" nod at him and charge my chakra when I feel an interruption in my chakra coming from Mizuki.**_** "Mizuki is trying to fail me" **_**I thought.** "**Clone jutsu" I yelled. There was a white poof and I looked over to my right to see a deflated clone. I mentally sweat dropped at the clone both sensei looked at and sighed** "**Sorry Naruto but you fail the test." Iruka said. I show sadness on my face but on the inside I felt anger toward Mizuki. I walked out and sat down everyone looking at me with happiness but when they didn't see the headband they too were sad for me. A few minutes later and we were all let out to meet our parents. Since I don't have any and the old man was busy I sat on the swing. I saw Mizuki up in the tree and looked over my friends.** "**Hey, Naruto you want to be a Genin," I nod "well I could give you the second exam. You will have to take the secret scroll of sealing and learn one jutsu and show it to me in the forest later tonight." ** _**Okay so Mizuki wants me to take the scroll so I can give it to him. Tonight is payback for you Mizuki.**_** "Okay I'll do it Mizuki-san." After that something hit me on the back on my head. As I went into my conscious I heard a scream.** **I woke up in a sewer-like system place. I heard whispers of my name. I bolted down one way and saw a glint of metal. I went that way and gasped at what I saw was there. There in front of me were bars put together with a slip of paper on it was the word seal. I heard laughter coming from within and I saw blood red eyes. I jumped back at that. The laughter got louder. Light filled up behind the bars, it was a cage.** **There sitting on a couch was a beautiful woman in the world second to Hinata of course. She had a nice figure D-cup breasts at least. She had red hair, red eyes, fox ears and she was laughing up a storm. I looked at what she was looking at, there I saw a television and on it was YU-GI-OH the Abridge series.** **She looked up and saw me she jumped and ran at me. She hugged me. She stopped when I was gasping for air. I looked at her and asked one question that was on my mind.** "**Who are you?"** **She responded with "I am the human form of the nine-tailed demon or Kyuubi but you can call me kyu-chan." I gasped because the old man's library said she was dead. At that I blanked out for a few minutes.** **A few minutes later** **I woke up a few minutes later and still saw kyu-chan; she had a worried face on that looked cute. **_**Wait where did that come from, hmm must be hormones.**_** She then asked me if I was alright I nod.** "**Oaky if you are the Kyuubi then why are you here?" she got a sad look on her face then it was gone.** "**Well when your Yondaime was the hokage I got trapped in a genjutsu by a young Uchiha which was male. I asked the fourth hokage to seal me. When you use sealing for demon the person that you are sealing it in has to be a blood relative. Naruto you are Minato's son." My eyes widen in happiness now that I know my father.** "**Thank you Kyu-chan for telling me that." I went to hug her and she gave in she then gasped as I touched her sacred spot. "sorry hormones, wait do you know who my mother is" I get a nod "can you tell me who she was."** "**Yes Naruto her name was Kushina Uzumaki or Namikaze. While you were asleep I looked and saw a man come out that smelled like snakes he then choked her to death and would of done the same haven't the sandaime came in and the assaulter felt his chakra and escaped." She said. I felt sadness that my mom died but then felt anger toward snake man.** **Everything started to fade "Oh looks like you have to go." ** "**Well bye see you next time." I say then I was brought out of the world and then I saw bright light. **_**I am in a hospital**_**. ** "**Hello Naruto" I heard I looked over near the door and saw the third hokage and most of my friends including Sasuke, Sakura, and Hinata.** "**Hello everyone" At that comment Hinata came up, tears in her eyes, and grabbed onto me an started crying into my shirt. I held onto her and looked up to see a flash of light, **_**a camera damn them**_**, I glared at Sasuke. He looked at me and smiled** "**That was payback for this morning Naruto" he said. Everyone laughed even me, he got even with me. That was enough for me not to hit him next time I see him. I then gave the third hokage a 'give us a few minutes' look. He sighed.** "**Come on everyone let's give these two some space to talk." He told everyone which they nodded and left. Once I heard the door close, Hinata stopped crying. She then looked up at me with her beautiful eyes. She then leaned into me, I leaned into her till our lips met. It was a short kiss but it was good, it stopped right after it started.** **She then put her head on my shoulder and whispered "I Love you Naruto." She then blushed when I held her close. I then whispered the 4 word that would make her faint.** "**I love you too" That's when she fainted. I sighed and picked her up carefully bridal style and laid her down on the bed. I got up and walked to the door to open it. When I opened it, I was surprised when all my friends came crashing down with water glasses on their ears. I started to snicker.** **Everyone except the old man, who was laughing at me, glared at me. I said the one thing that got an entire face vault.** "**What?" I was laughing on the inside because of their faces.** "**Okay everyone except Hinata, because she fainted and the third hokage can leave." I said then everyone except the third hokage left. I then told the third about Mizuki's deal.** "**Okay Naruto I trust you to take the scroll just come and get it at night also go to the third jutsu you might want to learn it." The third hokage said.** **Few hours later** **I had the scroll and was looking over it. The third jutsu was the chakra orb also known as the Rasengan. I heard Mizuki from behind.** "**Give me the scroll Naruto" he said. I shook my head no. "You know why you are hated by most people but they don't show it. It's because you have the Nine-tailed demon inside you." I did something that confused him, I laughed. ** "**I already knew that plus I met her after I got knocked out" I say he is really stupid. At this time ANBU came with the Hokage.** "**Arrest this man, Mizuki, for the crime of telling a child, which he is not a Genin yet to take the secret scroll of sealing." After that ANBU go after Mizuki and Old man came over to me with a leaf village head band.** "**Here you go Naruto" I put it on "go to the Academy, to get your team assignment, but keep your mask on until you face Kakashi which is your sensei." I was happy that my favorite ANBU/teacher was going to be my Jonin teacher. I sighed.** **Hey old man could I have my Inheritance" he looks at me crazy "I know who my parents are thanks to Kyu-Chan." He then sighs ** **TBC** **A/N: well that was written in two chapters but I combined into one mega chapter. Naruto's team will probably be 4 people instead of 3** **Preview: Naruto gets his team assignment it's going to be Kakashi Sasuke Sakura and Maybe Hinata. He also will get his Inheritance. All his friends learn about it to.s**


	3. Chapter 3

**Inheritance and Meeting the Team**

Last Chapter

"_One thing old man I want my inheritance" he looks at me like I'm crazy I sigh "I know who my parents are thanks to Kyu-Chan" I tell him. He sighs._

"Fine Naruto come to m office before you got to the academy to get everything from your father and mother." I nod my head. "By the way who is Kyu-Chan?" he asks me.

"She is the Kyuubi." I said. The third hokage looked at me crazy. I sighed. "When I was unconscious, I went to sewer like system and met the Kyuubi in human form." I then left laughing when I heard 'what' yelled loudly. I got to my apartment and went to sleep.

The next day

I was running late, I know that, I had to go to the hokage's office and then to the academy for my team assignment. I got to the hokage's office and I went to old man's office he saw me and brought his hand in a come here motion.

"Hey there old man where's my inheritance from my mom and dad." I say the he hands me a bank book. I look at it to the third hokage.

"That's all the money your mom and dad collected over the years." Then he hands me two scrolls one with my swirl in the middle, the other had a weird symbol on it, 2 wavy lines with a swirl behind it.

"One's from your mother and one's from your dad. Two things before we continue: one: I'll give the rest of your stuff later and two after the team assignment give this to your teacher." He hands me a letter. I nod and then picked up everything and put it in my pocket. Before I had to go I saw old man bring out a dark black blade (think bankai Zangetsu).

"This is also yours Naruto from your mother, if my mind is correct you went to train with Zabuza for a year with swords am I right" He asks which I nod he hands me the sword and the sheath for it. "Also you may take off your emotional mask, also you'll be late for the academy if you don't leave now." I nod take the letter and the sword, after putting away in its sheath.

"Bye old man see you later" I say as I ran out of the room to get the academy. I don't want to be late so I used the one jutsu I know the flash step. I appeared out of thin end. Good thing there weren't any-body where I landed. I was outside the academy. I went in to my class and sat down near Hinata.

"Hey Hinata" I heard her eep. Then I heard growling I looked over and saw Kiba looking at me. "What" Everyone sweats dropped at that. Kiba glared at me. I looked away and brought out my mom's sword. People gasped at the sight probably because they knew who it belong to. Everyone looked at the sword then at me. I got annoyed after a while. I looked up.

"Why are you looking at me like that" I yelled spreading Killing intent. Everyone froze feeling it and looked back at me. I stopped the KI once Iruka came in because of the KI.

"What happened" he asked. I sighed as he came put my sword on my back walked down to Iruka and pulled the letter out of my pocket.

"Here this is from the hokage." He nods and read the letter. Then he pales considerably. Then calms down and I walk up to my seat.

"Okay first teams then what Naruto brought with him." He said as he started going through the team at team seven I listened.

"Team 7 Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura under Kakashi Hatake, Team 8 Hinata, Shino, and Kiba under Kurenai. Team 9 is still in effect. Team 10 is Shikamaru, Ino, and Chouji under Asuma. We would have to wait for the sensei but since the hokage has something to say to all Genin and the council later then we have to go to the hokage's office. So follow me." We all followed him to hokage's office most of the Genin thinking why we are going there. I knew why we were going but I'm not going to voice it.

After five minutes we were in old man's office and I was reading a jutsu scroll I collect over the years. Everyone thought I was stupid so when I was reading the scroll then they were confused. In another 5 minutes old man got to his office not surprised we were here.

"Hello everybody we are here to learn about a certain Genin which is the son of the fourth hokage" everyone looked around to find the person. "Please stop looking if the person would be so kind to come forth." Everyone looked for the person when I got bored I started walking up to the hokage. Everyone gasped. _Whatever they know who I am now._ I walk to him and turn around to see the group.

"My parents, which I just found out, are Minato and Kushina Namikaze that's why I have Kushina's sword." I say smiling. Hearing footsteps only I could hear, my smile faltered which confused. I readied my hands to my sword taking it out and getting in a defense position.

"Get down everyone." Everyone did what I told them to I walked to the door opened the door and almost got hit with a kunai but I blocked it and saw who attacked me. _Great just fucking great the one person I get attacked by is my old sensei. _There standing in the door way was all the Jonin plus two others were there.

"Why hello everyone" Old man said calming the tension between me and Zabuza. I glared at Zabuza but when I saw Haku I felt love coming from her. I went back to my placed opened up one of my scrolls and my eyes bugged open which everyone noticed.

"What is it Naruto" Haku and Hinata asked at the same time then glared at each other. I showed them the scroll both fainted. Then I glared at the old man.

"Old man why didn't tell me I'm part of the CRA." He started sweating bullets. Everyone who didn't know about it asked what is was.

"Clan restoration act, when your whole clan is dead and you are the last one who may start have as many wives until you have your family back. I have two clans to restore." Many fainted and I calmed down.

**TBC**


End file.
